Ce qui est à nous
by Howan
Summary: Planté devant la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre d'hôtel à Las Vegas, Kyoya Hibari ferme les yeux. Il a vingt-trois ans, baise à l'occasion son pire ennemi et déteste ça. Dans quelques heures, il tuera Dino Cavallone. Mais tout a commencé à Palerme...
1. Omertà

**Ce qui est à nous**

**I**

**Omertà**

* * *

Kyoya desserra mollement le poing et ouvrit sa main contre le mur derrière lui pour tenter d'en absorber la fraîcheur. Son bras, et chacun de ses doigts brûlants se pressèrent le long de la paroi au crépi irrégulier et désormais tiède. Il sentait le souffle de Mukuro tout près de sa joue, chaud et régulier, et la main de Mukuro en coupole autour de son épaule, et la deuxième main de Mukuro glissée entre ses jambes, directement dans son pantalon. Ses gestes étaient parfaitement mesurés, langoureux, justes assez secs pour le faire sursauter et s'étrangler de temps en temps.  
Kyoya regardait droit devant lui, le visage fermé, les yeux grand ouverts et trop fixes pour ne pas voir flou en réalité. Son autre main était accrochée aux hanches de Mukuro, et à chaque fois que celui-ci plantait ses ongles dans son épaule, par jeu ou par ivresse, il lui répondait en lacérant à son tour la bande de peau qu'il avait mise à nue en retroussant de quelques centimètres sa chemise. Le reste du temps la peau fragile des flancs ne frémissait que sous quelques caresses cédées du bout des doigts par Kyoya.  
Les lèvres de Mukuro traînèrent quelques instants sur sa tempe avant de venir souffler près de son oreille. Kyoya tourna brusquement la tête, s'éloignant de ce contact qu'il avait toujours trouvé si désagréable.  
« T'as grandi…  
— Ça fait longtemps, marmonna Kyoya.  
— Je sais. »  
Ils faisaient désormais la même taille, et lorsque Mukuro se penchait pour l'embrasser, ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'il rencontrait.

* * *

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, il s'étira avec indolence, des épaules jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis la nuque, le dos, les jambes, jusqu'à sentir chacun de ses muscles se réveiller peu à peu. Les draps n'étaient pas défaits, juste un peu froissés. Le réveil sur la table de chevet à gauche indiquait cinq heures cinquante-huit en chiffres verts lumineux, mais la nuit semblait être tombée depuis longtemps. Kyoya se redressa et resta quelques secondes assis sur le rebord du lit, le dos voûté, les yeux à demi clos et un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres trop sèches. Il faisait froid dehors. Le chauffage dans la chambre avait été poussé presque au maximum, ce qui expliquait sans doute sa bouche pâteuse et ses yeux un peu gonflés. Son réveil sonna les six heures d'un signal strident qui sembla lui déchirer les tympans.  
Pieds nus sur la moquette tiède et moelleuse, une bouteille d'eau dans la main, il se tenait maintenant devant les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la ville, et éclairaient toute la chambre. Il faisait nuit et pourtant on y voyait presque comme en plein jour tant il y avait de feux, d'enseignes ou de décorations lumineuses à chaque coin de rue, chaque porte, ou chaque rebord de fenêtre. La ville Lumière, c'était le surnom de Paris, et pourtant, quelle autre ville que Las Vegas le méritait autant ?

Las Vegas en décembre, quelques jours avant Noël, et plus un seul petit centimètre d'ombre où se dissimuler. Kyoya porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et son regard s'extirpa un peu de la contemplation de la rue pour s'ajuster sur celle de son reflet. Son lui de vingt-trois ans. Celui qui n'avait toujours pas apprit la signification du mot tolérance mais qui avait parfaitement assimilé les effets et ravages d'un simple sourire narquois. Celui qui avait grandi, et pas seulement physiquement. Il était surtout devenu plus calme, car il n'avait plus rien à prouver, ou plutôt il avait compris qu'on ne pourrait jamais plus rien prouver dans un monde aussi changeant. Et tout le monde avait changé autour de lui, les jolis sentiments et les beaux principes s'étaient étiolés petit à petit, et même la haine qu'il croyait immuable ne l'était pas tant que ça. Au final, sa seule certitude, le seul chemin vers lequel chacun se dirigeait fatalement quels que fussent ses actes et sa valeur, c'était la mort. Certains plus rapidement que d'autres. Certains plus douloureusement que d'autres. Certains plus dignement que d'autres.  
Dans quelques heures, il tuerait Dino Cavallone. En pleine lumière, au milieu des guirlandes et des boules de Noël.

Sa valise était grande ouverte sur le lit, Kyoya n'avait pas pris la peine de la vider dans les armoires de la chambre. Il ne prenait jamais la peine de la vider ailleurs qu'à Palerme, pour de toute façon la remplir aussitôt et de nouveau repartir. Ce n'était même pas sa maison, mais son placard de luxe avec vue sur le port, son escale entre deux voyages d'affaires. Il n'était plus jamais retourné au Japon depuis qu'il l'avait quitté en compagnie des autres, cinq ans plus tôt. Là-bas non plus ce n'était pas sa maison.  
Il aplatit son col d'un revers de main et grimaça dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son reflet lui renvoyait encore cette sale image d'un homme trop sage et trop lisse. Depuis quand exactement est-ce qu'il avait perdu sa rage, celle qui le poussait à enfoncer les portes ouvertes et à défoncer les portes fermées, celle qui lui soufflait qu'il n'avait rien à prouver, mais que dans le doute, il pouvait tout de même arracher une ou deux têtes. Et depuis quand est-ce que cette question était devenue plus rhétorique que vitale à ses yeux.  
Sa cravate coulissa le long de sa chemise et il referma sa veste par-dessus. La bosse sous celle-ci se voyait à peine, et encore eut-il fallut qu'il s'étire avec force et conviction pour que l'arme contre sa poitrine n'apparaisse réellement à travers le tissu. Un Beretta Cheetah, une simple arme de poing non pas pour se défendre, mais pour exécuter. Dans le portefeuille qu'il venait de glisser dans la poche revolver, de l'autre côté, six cents dollars en petites coupures de cinquante dormaient paisiblement en compagnie de ses papiers et d'un minuscule couteau Leatherman.

Parce qu'il faisait si chaud dans l'hôtel et que les lumières dans la rue faisaient presque oublier à quel point une nuit d'hiver pouvait être glaciale, Kyoya s'était imprudemment laissé aller à sortir vêtu d'un seul costume de salon. Il n'avait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir, et il apercevait déjà à mi-chemin le panneau lumineux recouvert de paillettes annonçant les quelques quatre degrés au sol. Il ne prenait pas en compte le vent mordant, ni les vagues nappes de chaleur qui s'échappaient des hôtels luxueux devant lesquels il passait. Le Cavallo Bianco était tout au bout de l'avenue, ses lourdes portes vitrées et marbrées encadrées par deux chevaux blancs cabrés et phosphorescents. Et plus grands que nature. Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Las Vegas, la capitale du jeu et de l'esbroufe —du mauvais goût souvent, le domaine des Cavallone. Dino était forcément ici.  
Il n'avait franchi le pas que depuis quelques instants, passant entre les deux gardiens sans leur accorder le moindre regard, mais savait que toutes les caméras étaient déjà braquées sur lui. Il s'était sûrement fait repérer à la seconde même où il avait posé sa demi-semelle sur la première marche. Puis sans doutes cinq secondes de réaction pour passer son visage au détecteur et être certain, de nouveau cinq secondes pour prévenir la sécurité dans le hall, dix pour le repérer. Vingt secondes en tout, plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour atteindre l'ascenseur en toute tranquillité.  
Dino était au dernier étage. Ceux qui dirigeaient étaient toujours au dernier étage, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on les appelait les hautes sphères. L'hôtel en faisait quatorze.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Kyoya tandis qu'il sortait tranquillement son Beretta de l'intérieur de sa veste pour le pointer sur la petite caméra de surveillance juste au-dessus du panneau de contrôle des étages. Son doigt se crispa un instant sur la gâchette, puis il se ravisa. Tirer dans un ascenseur n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il qualifiait d'idée du siècle. L'endroit était beaucoup trop confiné, et la puissance de la détonation —qu'il soit équipé d'un silencieux ou non et en l'occurrence ce n'était pas le cas, ne ferait que lui résonner inutilement aux oreilles. Et puis cette arme devait servir à autre chose, aussi se contenta-t-il d'arracher l'appareil de surveillance pour le fracasser contre une des parois métallique de la cabine. Il ferma les yeux un instant et expira enfin. Même sans l'image, la sécurité de l'hôtel pouvait encore suivre le déplacement de l'ascenseur, étage par étage il le savait. Mais sa destination n'était après tout qu'un secret de polichinelle, et il détestait être filmé. Il comptait sur la présence de cinq hommes en haut, peut-être deux de plus, moins d'une dizaine assurément.

* * *

Dino n'était pas assis derrière son bureau à trier une infinité de dossiers ou à fumer un cigarillo avachi dans la mousse sanglée de cuir de son large fauteuil de PDG. Le téléphone avait sonné à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, une dizaine de sonneries étouffées avant de s'arrêter, puis de nouveau une dizaine de sonneries. C'était un vieux modèle à cadran, laqué d'argent et certainement plus décoratif que réellement utile. Il n'avait pas de répondeur et était posé sur une étagère d'une des deux grandes bibliothèques en bois d'ébène qui bordaient la pièce. Dino n'avait pas daigné décrocher, ni la première ni la seconde fois. Il n'était probablement même pas au courant que ce téléphone était en fonction, et l'officiel l'avait de toutes façons toujours emmerdé. Il ne triait pas une infinité de dossiers puisqu'il n'en n'avait aucun. Son bureau n'était qu'une grande surface noire et polie, jonchées de tasses de café vides ou à peine remplies, de serviettes en papier froissées et de cuillères en métal ou en plastique mâchonné et cassé. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard c'était son portable qui avait vibré dans la poche de son pantalon, et cette fois-ci il avait aussitôt répondu.  
Dino était appuyé du bout des fesses sur l'avant de son bureau, face à la porte et droit comme la justice. Et pourtant en cet instant, c'était Kyoya et son arme pointée en direction du parrain Cavallone, la justice. Une justice partiale et au goût amer de trahison. Dino n'avait jamais été ce genre de personne que rien n'effraye ou ne perturbe. Il ne savait pas être cet imperturbable qui suit sa route quoiqu'il advienne, sans un regard pour ce qui s'effondre à ses côtés, sans une pensée pour ce qui pourrait être son futur. Il se tenait face à Kyoya, silencieux, détendu en apparence, terrifié en réalité. En cet instant, il lui était tout simplement impossible de bouger.  
Kyoya sourit, et c'était un sourire glacial et presque trop ironique, à faire froid dans le dos. Il avait quelque chose d'enjoué et déplacé, quelque chose de Mukuro, du moins dans l'esprit de Dino. Si jamais il avait eu encore une once d'espoir lorsque Romario l'avait appelé, alors elle venait de disparaître. Dino pouvait imaginer les corps mous, sans vie peut-être, de ses hommes dans le long couloir qui menait à son bureau, depuis l'ascenseur. Il pouvait imaginer les tâches d'un rouge qui virerait bientôt au marron sur les murs, infiltrées dans la moquette rase, la rendant spongieuse sous les pas de Kyoya. Du sang, du sang partout, jusqu'à sa main et au Beretta qu'il braquait tout juste à un mètre de son front. Dino avait toujours eu peur de la mort, et Kyoya ne connaissait ni la mesure, ni la clémence.  
« Alors ça y est …  
— Je vais t'arracher la tête, Cavallone.», articula Kyoya du bout des lèvres.  
Et cela résonna comme une sentence.


	2. Un millier de flammes

**Ce qui est à nous**

**II**

**Un millier de flammes**

* * *

Juché sur la pointe des pieds sur une des chaises de la cuisine, Lambo avança un doigt vers l'énorme gâteau nappé de crème et de gélatine. La lourde louche de métal de Bianchi s'abattit sur son poignet et il se retira prestement, au bord des larmes et de l'indignation. Le gâteau était délirant, digne d'une pièce montée de mariage, et à en juger par les deux petites figurines plantées tout en haut, c'était un gâteau de mariage. Bianchi avait de la suite dans les idées, bien qu'elle assurât avoir définitivement oublié l'idée de passer la corde au cou de Reborn et être passée a autre chose. Définitivement chez elle voulait dire, jusqu'à ce que Reborn ait atteint la majorité sexuelle. Elle se laissa aller contre le plan de travail et admira son œuvre. Elle ne s'énerva même pas lorsque Kyoko remplaça en souriant les deux jeunes mariés par deux bougies en forme de chiffre, après tout, c'était l'anniversaire de Tsuna, pas le sien.  
« Il est bon ?  
—Il a l'air en tout cas …  
—Bianchi …  
—J'ai rien mit de suspect dedans si tu veux parler de ça. »  
Kyoko hocha la tête et termina de décorer le gâteau avec des petites figurines Hello Kitty qu'elle avait rapporté de chez elle dans un petit sachet de congélation. C'était le genre de jouet qu'on obtenait dans les distributeurs et qui ne servaient absolument à rien à part faire joli et arracher un sourire de satisfaction enfantine. Elle trouvait que plantés en damier dans la génoise, c'était absolument irrésistible, et surtout, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose.

Tsuna venait d'avoir seize ans. Elle en avait encore quinze, mais tous les deux étaient désormais au lycée, dans la même classe. Tsuna la raccompagnait tous les soirs chez elle, et passait la chercher tous les matins, et ils parlaient de tout, des cours, du dernier film à l'affiche, de son frère aussi souvent. Et d'eux, parfois. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Mais ils s'embrassaient parfois au détour d'un couloir, devant le portail de son jardin ou dans leur chambre. Tsuna lui avouait à demi-mot qu'il l'aimait, elle s'esquivait d'un rire. Elle lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait, il la repoussait l'air inquiet. Jamais vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, au fil du temps, leurs mondes s'étaient peu à peu écartés et ils avaient fini par prendre des chemins différents, même s'ils se rejoignaient encore parfois. De moins en moins souvent.  
« C'est prêt ?, Takeshi venait de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et ignorait avec un sourire un peu crispé le regard furieux de Bianchi, ça serait bien que ça soit prêt … parce que c'est un peu le bordel à côté. »

Comme pour venir confirmer ses paroles, un craquement suivit d'un hurlement à la limite du supportable fusa depuis le salon où s'entassaient une douzaine de personnes que le bon sens aurait voulu ne jamais réunir en un même lieu. Takeshi soupira et adressa un regard de supplications à Kyoko avant de rejoindre Basil et Chrome, tous les deux assis avec raideur de chaque côté de la grande table familiale. Takeshi attrapa une chaise et la traîna quelques centimètres sur le tapis pour s'installer à côté de Chrome. Il allait ouvrir la bouche sur un début de conversation quelconque lorsque la porte de la cuisine grinça légèrement et s'ouvrit sur Bianchi dont le visage disparaissait derrière l'énorme pièce de crème et de génoise pastel. Kyoko avait réussi à allumer les bougies en un temps record, et à chaque pas que Bianchi faisait, c'était comme un millier de flammes qui vacillaient sur chaque étage du gâteau. Il y en avait manifestement beaucoup plus que seize. Takeshi écrasa sa joue dans sa main et s'avachit mollement sur la table en bois verni, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'était le genre de moment qu'il préférait, quand tout allait bien et que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler de nouveau leur vie. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé, pas de gens bizarres qui débarquaient pour leur casser la gueule en pleine rue, pas de voyages dans une nouvelle dimension. Une vie morne et reposante comme il aimait. L'évènement le plus marquant des derniers jours, outre l'anniversaire, avait été le meurtre sauvage d'un couple de cafard sous une table de cours. Les filles étaient montées sur les tables en couinant et les garçons s'étaient rincé l'œil sous les jupes.

Les yeux plissés et les poings serrés sur ses genoux, Tsuna prit une grande inspiration.  
« Joyeux anniversaire Tsuna, tu pars en Italie demain. »  
Reborn se laissa aller en arrière dans le dossier du canapé et savoura un instant la situation avant de reprendre, sous les regards paniqués des autres.  
« Vous partez tous en Italie, demain matin.»  
Tsuna souffla ses bougies en quatre fois. Le cœur n'y était pas.

* * *

Le vent plaquait sa chemise contre son torse, balayait ses cheveux en arrière et lui coupait presque le souffle. Kyoya remonta un bras sur son visage pour se protéger des feuilles et des poussières, les dents serrées. C'était plus fort que lui, il pensait à l'anniversaire de Sawada qui se déroulait au même moment et ça lui foutait les nerfs. Tous ces faibles réunis à glousser, à s'empiffrer vainement et à célébrer leur inutilité. Yamamoto l'avait invité quatre fois cette semaine et neuf fois en tout depuis le début du mois. Kyoya avait manqué de le tuer à chaque relance, et encore maintenant, la perspective de lui encastrer son poing dans son sourire trop brillant et de sentir ses dents se briser sous ses phalanges le détendait un peu.  
Il remua légèrement le poing. Parfois, il imaginait les choses si intensément qu'il avait l'impression de les ressentir pour de vrai.

Il était assis sur un banc, face à son ancien lycée. Pour la plupart des gens, ce n'était qu'un bâtiment imposant et austère dans lequel ils se forgeaient trois années de souvenirs obligatoires avant de passer à autre chose. Kyoya ne se sentait pas nostalgique, il n'avait ni bons, ni mauvais souvenirs, juste une sensation étrange. Il avait passé son diplôme l'année précédente et avait cru trouver sa voie dans l'école de police de sa ville parce qu'il aimait l'ordre et la discipline. Mais il aimait trop contrôler les choses. Il s'était fait virer au bout de quatre jours pour avoir frappé son supérieur et, de dépit, s'était lancé dans une formation d'urbaniste. Ça lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir remodeler sa ville un jour.  
Il desserra un peu les doigts. Ses ongles courts s'enfonçaient dans sa paume et il n'aimait pas la sensation.  
Il avait fini de s'énerver contre Sawada et les autres, et se demandait s'il était venu, lui aussi. C'était ridicule il s'en rendait compte, Rokudo Mukuro était emprisonné en Italie depuis presque deux ans et plus personne ne parlait de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer son retour. Tout comme il l'imaginait depuis deux ans, presque tous les jours. Il avait fantasmé sa revanche des centaines, puis des milliers de fois sans qu'il n'entrevoie jamais la moindre once d'espoir de la réaliser.

Rokudo Mukuro avait disparu juste après l'avoir humilié, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, de lui enlever sa vengeance et de le laisser vivre avec sa rage et sa frustration.  
Lorsque Chrome était arrivée, il avait tenté de se décharger sur elle, ça ne l'avait même pas soulagé une seconde. Depuis, il ressentait le regard moqueur de Rokudo Mukuro à travers les grands yeux de Chrome à chaque fois qu'elle les posait timidement sur lui et il se retenait de les lui crever. Il aurait ri depuis sa prison, il en était certain.  
En attendant, c'était Kyoya qui tentait de rire de sa liberté.

* * *

Tsuna n'en revenait toujours pas, prostré sur sa chaise en bout de table. C'était sa journée, sa fête, il était censé s'amuser n'est-ce pas ?  
Personne n'avait éteint la musique et le disque était allé jusqu'au bout de la dernière piste, avait bourdonné quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter dans un clic étouffé. Depuis, tout le monde s'indignait à voix basse et attendait que Tsuna réagisse. Mais que pouvait-il dire. Il était le chef de cette putain de mafia et il n'avait pas le droit de prendre des décisions, ni de donner son avis. Reborn ne l'écoutait jamais, il n'avait pas que ça à faire disait-il, et son propre père se mettait à rire s'il osait exprimer son opinion. Basil soupirait et tentait un sourire navré et Dino hochait la tête mais ne faisait rien. Mais le pire c'était qu'il n'avait même plus le courage de se rebeller, il avait plutôt envie de pleurer.  
Ce fût Iemitsu qui n'avait jusque-là pas ouvert la bouche qui rompit le silence.  
« Tout est réglé, vous ferez vos bagages dès ce soir, l'avion est à dix heures.  
—Et on emmène quoi ?  
—Le minimum… vous aurez le reste sur place.  
—Et… on reste combien de temps ? »  
Reborn esquissa un sourire narquois sous son chapeau et Iemitsu croisa les bras, les yeux rivés sur son fils qui avait à peine tressailli. Ils s'en doutaient tous, ils ne rentreraient pas avant longtemps. Peut-être même qu'ils ne rentreraient jamais.


	3. La Cala

**Ce qui est à nous**

**III**

**La Cala**

* * *

Un vent frais et humide avait investi les rues de Palerme depuis près d'un mois et demi. Il s'engouffrait dans les habitations mal isolées, renversait régulièrement les poubelles ou les étals des marchés et faisait en permanence s'entrechoquer les mats des bateaux condamnés à passer l'hiver dans le port de plaisance de La Cala. Les premiers jours, Kyoya avait cru que le bruit le rendrait fou et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne tente pas de tuer le Cavallone qui lui avait refilé cet appartement si près du port. Nul doute qu'il devait être agréable en été pourtant. Et puis le temps passant, il s'était habitué à la mélodie qui le berçait chaque soir, lorsqu'il restait des heures entières les yeux grands ouverts dans la demi-pénombre de sa chambre. Elle lui rappelait le son des cloches du traineau de Noël dans les films, et celui des fêtes traditionnelles du printemps au Japon. Elle lui rappelait le tintement des pièces qu'il lâchait sur le comptoir de la pâtisserie, lorsqu'il était encore si petit qu'il devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour choisir son gâteau dans la vitrine. Et quand il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, c'était vers Namimori que ses pensées se tournaient.

Il était arrivé en Italie trois mois plus tôt. Le soir de l'anniversaire de Sawada, c'était Cavallone qui était venu le chercher en personne sur son banc. Les gens envoyaient toujours Cavallone lorsqu'il s'agissait de traiter avec lui, comme s'il allait être plus efficace ou plus écouté. Lui ou un autre, Kyoya n'en avait rien à faire.  
« Tu n'es pas venu Kyoya, on t'a attendu.  
— Je suis sûr que non.  
— Non, c'est vrai… on t'attendait pas. »  
Dino arrivait encore à être décontenancé par les réactions si rêches de Kyoya. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'insolence ou de l'arrogance au départ, n'était qu'une désarmante franchise. Kyoya disait tout ce qu'il pensait, exactement de la manière dont il le pensait, sans jamais l'enrober, l'exagérer ou l'atténuer.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cavallone, la fête est finie.  
— Et tu as raté l'annonce du jour, tout le monde part pour l'Italie.  
— J'en bande d'avance.  
— Tu pars aussi. »  
Kyoya plissa les yeux et secoua imperceptiblement la tête en signe de dénégation. Il recula un peu contre le dossier du banc, le corps tendu et prêt à bondir au moindre geste que ferait Cavallone, ou n'importe lequel de ses sbires aux alentours. Ils s'étaient cachés plus loin au coin de l'immeuble ou derrière le kiosque et s'ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient le duper, c'était le sous-estimer. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'on puisse décider pour lui, ni qu'on le prenne pour un con, ou pire, un faible. Il leur arracherait la tête à tous.  
« Va te faire foutre Cavallone. »

Et pourtant, trois mois plus tard il se morfondait dans un appartement à Palerme. Il lâcha un soupir de désarroi lorsque la première goutte s'écrasa contre la fenêtre du salon, bientôt suivie d'un déluge fracassant qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Kyoya appuya sa joue contre la vitre fraiche et une corolle de buée se forma aussitôt à l'endroit où il expira. Il l'effaça d'une paume de main agacée.

* * *

La Cala disparaissait presque sous le brouillard du matin, le seul moment de la journée pendant lequel le vent se calmait. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait accepté de quitter le Japon uniquement pour se rapprocher de Rokudo Mukuro. Ici en Italie, et surtout ici sur le port embrumé, il avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher. De pouvoir enfin le frapper, le frapper et le frapper encore, jusqu'à sentir le cartilage de son nez s'écraser sous son poing et le sang couler entre ses doigts, jusqu'à sentir ses os se briser et en savourer le craquement sinistre, jusqu'à enfin entendre un gémissement contrit de douleur, puis sentir son corps se ramollir, vaciller, s'effondrer. C'était ce qu'il imaginait tous les jours et toutes les heures pendant lesquelles il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que laisser son esprit s'égarer. Il rajoutait un détail à chaque fois, le ressuscitait invariablement pour le tuer à nouveau, encore plus sauvagement. Il semblait que l'oisiveté amplifiât sa propension naturelle à l'obsession.  
La Famiglia ne l'avait pas contacté depuis la veillée de Noël. Kyoya savait que les autres se démenaient difficilement dans leur nouveau milieu, et ça ne l'étonnait pas. Aucun n'avait la carrure, et surtout pas Sawada.

Kyoya rajusta son col pour se protéger de l'humidité et traversa le large boulevard presque désert qui menait au quai. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le flot habituel de voiture ne dévore l'asphalte, mais il ne tarderait pas. Encore une heure et le son des moteurs puissants résonnerait contre les pierres des vieux immeubles. Kyoya se repéra aux réverbères pour atteindre le premier ponton long d'environ vingt mètres qui permettait d'amarrer une quinzaine de petits bateaux à moteur de chaque côté. Lorsqu'il s'avançait sur cette étroite passerelle en bois flottante, alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé et que les coques cognaient les unes contre les autres au gré des remous, il avait l'impression de se diriger vers l'arène sous les clameurs de centaines d'anonymes. Une fois rendu au bout, il se campa solidement sur ses deux jambes et leva les yeux vers le ciel invisible.  
« Je sais que t'es là ! Sa voix s'enfonça mollement dans la brume épaisse et s'éteignit sans un écho, comme s'il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. Il reprit un peu plus fort, Je sais que t'es là, montre-toi !  
— Toi-oi-hoi-hoa-ha-ha, lui répondit cette fois-ci un écho étrangement déformé, ha ha ha hahahaha… Kyoya, Kyoya… il est un peu tôt, tu ne trouves pas ?  
— J'ai assez attendu ! Viens-là !  
— Comme si je pouvais… et même si je pouvais, tu ne serais pas mon premier choix. »  
Un léger courant d'air lui frôla le visage, de la naissance de la mâchoire jusqu'à la tempe et au premier duvet des cheveux. Kyoya secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte irritant, et se frotta rageusement la joue. Une silhouette se découpait à quelques mètres devant lui mais c'était impossible puisqu'au beau milieu du bassin portuaire. Elle disparut et il se retourna brusquement pour tenter de la retrouver. Il crut la voir du coin de l'œil sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite, puis plus rien. Rokudo Mukuro se moquait de lui.  
« Arrête de jouer !  
— Empêche-moi de jouer. »  
Ce furent des doigts glacés mais bien réels qui lui frôlèrent la gorge avant de s'enfoncer dans le creux de ses épaules. Kyoya sursauta lorsqu'un coup sec le cueillit dans le bas des reins, puis presque aussitôt un autre lui écrasa l'avant-bras sans qu'il ne le voie venir. Il s'étrangla de rage face à cet ennemi invisible.  
« Je vais te crever, je vais te trancher la gueule Rokudo Mukuro ! Je vais te déchirer en deux et t'arracher la bite !  
— Haha, j'ai hâte… dommage que ça soit juste des paroles.  
— Je vais te tuer.  
— Comment tu veux me tuer, t'es même pas capable de m'attraper. »  
Les mots vibrèrent si étrangement que Kyoya sût qu'il était de nouveau seul, immobile au bout du ponton tandis que le soleil émergeait paresseusement derrière les derniers restes de brume. Il avait entendu de l'ennui, et même de la déception dans la voix de Rokudo Mukuro.  
Le vent se leva d'un coup.

* * *

Kyoya était prostré dans son fauteuil et faisait semblant d'écouter le compte-rendu de Reborn à propos de leur adaptation italienne respective six mois après. Il s'en foutait de savoir si Sawada ou Yamamoto avait pleuré, ou si la vachette avait provoqué un incident diplomatique pendant la première semaine et il était au courant de son propre cas. Reborn lui avait menti en lui disant qu'il parlerait de Rokudo Mukuro. Quel sale mioche.  
« Hibari, tu nous écoutes ?  
— Non, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos conneries, je veux qu'on parle de l'autre enflure ! Sawada, fais-le libérer !  
— Mais, je … c'est pas aussi sim… »  
Kyoya se redressa si brutalement que son siège bascula en arrière pour s'écraser dans un bruit mat sur la fine moquette. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées et dévala l'escalier en vieux bois jusqu'à déboucher dans la ruelle par laquelle il était arrivé une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Hahaha, Kyoya, Kyoya… tu manques de patience…  
« Ta gueule. », siffla-t-il machinalement à la voix railleuse dans sa tête.

Le soleil d'avril donnait à Palerme un air de vacance. Des enfants courraient dans les rues colorées, esquivant les vélos et les minuscules baraques de glaciers ambulants. Reborn leur avait conseillé d'apprendre l'italien, et c'était bien la seule chose venant de la Famiglia qu'il avait trouvé sensée. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour penser parler japonais, mais il avait cru que l'anglais suffirait. Dans les endroits touristiques comme La Cala ou Piazza San Domenico c'était le cas, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Cavallone l'y avait installé, mais dans le reste de la ville il ne fallait pas y compter. Les vieux italiens ne faisaient aucun effort et il sentait bien qu'il était le bridé ou le niakoué dans leurs esprits étriqués. Pour ce qu'il s'attachait à leur avis…

Cela faisait trois mois que Rokudo Mukuro s'amusait avec lui. Il apparaissait au détour d'une rue, quatre ou cinq fois dans la même journée, lui susurrait des insanités du bout des lèvres avant de disparaitre. Parfois c'était juste une brise sortie de nulle part, une ampoule grésillant ou une caresse dans ses cheveux. Parfois c'était des rires goguenards, des bleus sur sa peau au réveil ou l'impression d'être suivi. Kyoya se réveillait en pleine nuit pour le traiter de lâche et le sommer d'apparaître, il se rendormait pour se redresser en sueurs quelques minutes après, le cœur battant, le souffle court et les idées embuées. Il frappait les gens et les ombres, et brisait tout ce qui se trouvait son chemin lorsqu'il croyait l'apercevoir. Il le voyait partout, même quand il n'y était pas. Il l'imaginait alors.  
« Sors de ma tête… dégage… »  
Kyoya, Kyoya…


	4. Peu importe son nom

**Ce qui est à nous**

**IV**

**Peu importe son nom**

* * *

Il avait exigé que son lit soit rapproché de la fenêtre, de telle sorte qu'en tendant simplement la main il puisse en toucher le rebord. Depuis sa chambre au sixième étage, il pouvait apercevoir la majeure partie du sud de la ville de Namimori. Il passait alors des heures interminables à contempler le boulevard principal dont la circulation incessante lui rappelait Siu Riu, le dragon de la pluie serpentant comme un roi paresseux entre les immeubles, et il plissait les yeux pour tenter de voir du collège autre chose qu'une silhouette floue et incertaine. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, en être éloigné était à la limite du tolérable et si ce n'avait été Reborn, il n'aurait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour quitter l'hôpital. Ses multiples fractures pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre. Kusakabe lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et que le gang de Kokuyo avait été mis sous contrôle. Mais pas par lui.  
« C'était qui… ce type, avait-il demandé à son réveil.  
— Rokudo Mu…  
— Peu importe son nom… je veux savoir qui il est, pas son état civil… qui il est, et surtout où je trouve ce fils de pute ! »  
Mais l'Italie ça faisait loin à tout juste seize ans, alors il s'était laissé aller contre son oreiller, la mâchoire crispée.

Les lits des hôpitaux avaient ceci de pratique que toute la partie supérieure pouvait se redresser à loisir, il passait donc ses journées assis dans son lit monté sur roulettes, serti de barrières métalliques et paré de draps de coton blanc épais et rugueux. Tellement princier.  
Kyoya émietta son dessert, un sablé à la banane lui semblait-il, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que cinq ou six petits moineaux ne se ramènent pour le festin. Ils se posèrent de concert pour grappiller avec frénésie le plus possible du gâteau, et de préférence le bout se trouvant sous le bec du copain. Kyoya se permit un sourire amusé qui vira en féroce lorsqu'un des oiseaux écrasa l'air de rien son congénère entre lui et le mur avant de le pousser dans le vide. La chute n'avait rien de mortelle pour qui savait voler, mais l'appétit sans concession de la bestiole avait de quoi forcer sinon son admiration, du moins son approbation. Il n'y avait rien au monde que Kyoya ne considérât plus que la force, et la volonté de faire usage de cette force.  
Il aurait pu avoir une estime de surface pour ce garçon au trident, mais ce n'était pas sa force qui l'avait écrasé, simplement un tour malhonnête, une ruse de petit pédé et une chance indécente de grossièreté. Il en aurait chialé de rage s'il n'avait pas eu autant de fierté.  
Kyoya avança la main, frôla le plumage de l'oiseau qui frémit sous ses doigts et le laissa s'envoler.

* * *

Ils le dévisageaient tous avec stupeur depuis plusieurs secondes et il du lâcher un grognement hostile pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Sawada sursauta tandis que Yamamoto et Gokudera détournaient courageusement le regard. Il n'y avait rien de plus irritant qu'une bande de faible lui rôdant autour sans qu'il puisse les battre à mort.  
« Euh… Hibari, Reborn a dit que…  
— Si tu͟͟ me parles encore je t'arrache la tête, Sawada. Où est Reborn ? »  
Sawada ouvrit des grands yeux paniqués, partagé entre l'interdiction d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau et l'obligation sous-jacente de lui répondre. Kyoya le fixa sans bouger, et un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre à pleurer. Je veux qu'il pleure, maintenant ! À défaut de pouvoir le frapper, il pourrait le briser de l'intérieur avec une facilité déconcertante.  
« Je pense que je vais te tuer si je n'ai pas de réponse, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
— Je suis là, on va aller droit au but. »  
Kyoya se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas entendu Reborn se glisser dans son dos, et Sawada n'avait pas pleuré, sauvé in-extremis par son mentor. Le climat de tension et de peur qu'il s'était fait fort d'instaurer s'évanouit en une seule seconde lorsque Reborn s'installa sur l'épaule de Yamamoto pour prendre la parole de sa voix nasillarde.  
« Vous êtes des gardiens Vongola désormais, et quelques soient vos raisons ou vos valeurs, vous n'avez pas été choisis par hasard. »  
Mais sûrement par dépit, compléta mentalement Kyoya tout en toisant chacun des garçons présents, un par un. Il s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire à voix haute afin de ne pas prolonger inutilement le discours du nabot. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, se tirer enfin.  
« Et vous savez ce qui vous attend, continuait Reborn, la nouveauté n'est jamais bien perçue dans les clans traditionnels et il n'est pas rare qu'une jeune tête soit tranchée avant même de pousser son premier cri.  
— C'est parce que le pouvoir ne devrait pas se transmettre par le sang, mais dans le sang.  
Cette fois il ne s'était pas abstenu, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, certains teintés de malaise, d'autres d'agressivité, et un seul d'assentiment. Kyoya haussa les épaules et Reborn reprit, peu ému par l'intervention :  
— C'est un point de vue défendable mais qui ne nous concerne pas. En devenant gardien, vous avez juré de défendre et de protéger cette nouvelle tête, quelle que soit sa légitimité et quelle que soit la menace.  
— J'avais cru entendre droit au but…  
— La Varia arrive. »

* * *

C'était une jupe d'uniforme sur deux gambettes fines, un début de poitrine engoncé dans une veste étroite, un visage rond et poupin à peine sorti de l'enfance, mais bel et bien le regard de Rokudo sous les cils battants de Chrome. Sa douce Nagi, pétrie d'innocence, de peur et de doute et si facile à manipuler. Elle mettait même tant d'ardeur à se jeter dans la gueule du loup que le jeu en devenait délectable d'injustice. Chrome passa une main devant ses yeux et s'essuya le front tout en rejetant ses mèches défaites en arrière. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle respirait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer les bruit autour d'elle. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le ring tournoyer autour d'elle et elle ne réussissait à garder son équilibre que de justesse. Mukuro, Mukuro… aide moi !  
Est-ce qu'il allait la laisser supplier encore un peu et attendre qu'elle soit enfin à bout, ou la décharger de son fardeau avant qu'elle ne s'effondre ?  
« Oh Nagi… laisse-moi faire et repose-toi. », Susurra-t-il finalement d'une voix suave et moelleuse qui s'enlisa dans sa tête comme dans un rêve.  
La jeune fille plia un genou à terre, un sourire reconnaissant au bord de ses lèvres tuméfiées. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du manche de son trident.

Lorsqu'il se releva, la jupe, la veste cintrée et le visage rond avaient disparus et c'était un corps indéniablement masculin qui se dressait au centre du ring face à Mammon.  
« ça va être moins facile maintenant, railla-t-il en guise d'apostrophe.  
— Rokudo Mukuro… j'ai entendu dire que tu avais tenté de t'échapper d'Iron Wall le mois dernier, sans succès.  
— Et pourtant je suis là, prêt à te faire bouffer tes morts. »  
L'insolence de la formulation fit s'étrangler Mammon et deux serpents de glace plongèrent vers Rokudo pour s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles comme deux étaux meurtriers. Pris dans le gel jusqu'à la taille, il ne perdit pas pour autant son rictus sarcastique et balaya l'illusion d'un simple revers de main négligeant. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de tour qu'il pourrait l'abuser, lui qui avait le mensonge pour père et la tromperie pour mère. D'une seule pensée, il lui renvoya sa réplique sous forme d'immenses tiges végétales aussi vicieuses que redoutablement vénéneuses, au sommet desquelles pointaient sans logique des cocons odorants de fleur de lotus. Mammon esquiva la première vague et fût frappé de plein fouet par la seconde. Il hoqueta de douleur.  
« Si jeune et tellement doué… comment…  
— Les flammes, Rokudo fit une pause le temps de retrouver sa position de garde, les flammes des Enfers m'ont forgé la vue dans l'horreur de la vérité.  
— Et tu penses que je vais croire ça !  
— Naturellement… l'Enfer est précisément la destination que je te réserve ce soir. Tu vas y descendre, et y descendre encore jusqu'à ce que tes pas ne touchent plus que le vide. Tu vas mourir dans la terreur et dans l'obscurité. »  
Mammon écarquilla les yeux, mais ses pupilles étaient déjà aveugles. Le hurlement d'effroi se coinça dans sa gorge et ne sortit que sous la forme d'un misérable gargouillement que Rokudo ne prit même pas la peine de savourer. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et les faibles et les morts ne l'intéressaient pas.

D'un bond vaporeux il fût devant Sawada.  
« Tu sais pourquoi il a perdu, Sawada ? Parce que c'était moi son adversaire. Ferme les yeux un peu trop longtemps et je briserai ta volonté. » Il s'écarta pour mieux toiser les hommes autour du ring. Son regard s'arrêta sur Kyoya Hibari qui se tenait à l'écart. « Tout comme j'ai brisé ce petit animal farouche. »  
La vague de fureur en provenance de Kyoya Hibari lui glissa dessus et il s'esclaffa bruyamment. Bien, bien… Il était temps de laisser de nouveau la place à Nagi. Il n'y avait plus rien qui fût digne de son attention ici, il voulait juste dormir.


	5. Je suis bon avec les illusions

**Ce qui est à nous**

**V**

**Je suis bon avec les illusions parce que je les déteste**

* * *

« Tu lui as quoi ?  
— Je lui ai brisé la nuque, répéta Kyoya d'une voix monocorde d'où pointait un début d'agacement.  
— Non, non c'est pas comme ça que tu dois faire !  
— Je savais pas qu'il y avait une manière de buter quelqu'un.  
— C'est un message Hibari, ça doit pas avoir l'air d'un accident, ou d'un banal meurtre… c'est une exécution de la mafia, et une exécution traditionnelle se fait d'une balle dans la tête. »  
Kyoya haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vague. Cette discussion n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et qui plus est, il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on remette en cause son travail. Il fit un pas sur la passerelle et frôla du bout des doigts la coque poisseuse d'un bateau amarré. Une brise tiède lui caressait la nuque et les joues. Ils s'étaient avancés lui et Cavallone à l'extrémité du ponton de La Cala pour éviter de croiser un touriste en goguette ou une de ces vieilles mama italiennes aux oreilles indiscrètes. Et puis ils parlaient japonais, aussi.  
« J'aurais pu lui arracher la tête, c'est traditionnel ça aussi. Il releva les yeux vers Cavallone et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace provoquante. Peu importe les moyens, c'est la fin qui compte.  
— Tu parles comme Mukuro… et je sais que tu le penses même pas. »  
Kyoya ne répondit rien. Il fixa les petites dents pointues de Cavallone et s'imagina les déchausser une à une de sa mâchoire de latino arrogant pour s'en faire un collier. Son sourire d'édenté laverait tous les affronts infligés. Il prit une inspiration. S'il s'énervait, cela ne ferait qu'amuser encore plus Cavallone. Le simple fait d'évoquer Rokudo Mukuro pouvait le mener à des réactions extrêmes, et il en jouait. Il jouait avec lui avec beaucoup trop de facilité.  
Kyoya serra les poings mais dût accepter l'évidence, Cavallone avait raison sur toute la ligne. Et il le détesta pour ça, pour lire aussi facilement en lui, et pour lui faire voir les choses qu'il refusait jusque-là d'accepter. Cavallone n'avait aucun tact.  
A force de penser à Rokudo Mukuro, Kyoya en venait par mimétisme à penser comme Rokudo Mukuro, à adopter ses gestes et sa démarche tels qu'il en avait le souvenir. Et puis c'étaient parfois les mots de Rokudo Mukuro qui franchissaient ses lèvres au lieu des siens. Enculé d'illusionniste. La fin avait bien moins d'importance que les moyens. Cavallone venait de lui faire comprendre que le tuer n'avait que peu de valeur à ses yeux, c'était la façon dont il le tuerait qui le maintenait éveillé la nuit et faisait battre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le voir mort, il voulait simplement le frapper encore, encore, encore...  
« Une balle dans la tête, la prochaine fois. »  
Kyoya leva les yeux vers le ciel tandis que Cavallone approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Le printemps à Palerme était vraiment agréable si on y prêtait attention.

* * *

Rokudo essaya de bouger une main pour se gratter la joue mais son corps était devenu trop faible pour soulever le poids des chaînes, aussi fût-il contraint de prendre le problème à l'envers et de se tordre pour amener son visage à portée de ses doigts crasseux. Le mouvement lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et il crut qu'on venait de lui marteler chaque vertèbre, une par une. Dix-sept ans, enchaîné en Italie et au vingt et unième siècle… c'était vraiment une blague de mauvais goût. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard au bord de la mort, maigre, sale et faible. Les énormes étaux qui maintenaient serrés ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient si lourds qu'ils entraînaient tout son corps vers le sol et il avait cessé d'y résister des mois auparavant. Alors il passait ses journées et ses nuits allongé sur le côté, recroquevillé comme un fœtus ou alangui comme un chat lorsque son corps n'en pouvait plus. Il avait scruté les murs autour de lui pendant des heures entières pour en trouver une faille, égrené du regard chacune des pierres, et des fissures et des bosses jusqu'à en avoir la migraine et les larmes aux yeux. Désormais il n'avait plus besoin de ça, même les yeux fermés il pouvait se représenter sa prison dans les moindres détails et c'était le genre de pensée tristement lugubre qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout. Il préférait dormir plutôt que d'y penser.  
Il suffisait alors d'un murmure, d'un appel pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Il se retrouvait souvent penché par-dessus l'épaule de Nagi à lui soutirer autant de réconfort qu'il lui en procurait. Il caressait ses bras d'un souffle, posait son menton dans le creux de son cou et la chaleur lui semblait si réelle que, depuis sa cellule, son corps malade se détendait paisiblement.  
Puis c'était une autre voix qui l'appelait alors, plus rauque et moins amène. Kyoya Hibari était la distraction qui empêchait l'ennui de le ronger jusqu'à la folie. Qu'il puisse en retour le rendre fou n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux.  
Rokudo roula sur le sol de manière à soulager son épaule ankylosée puis ferma les yeux dans un soupir fatigué. Bientôt il ne fût plus qu'une ombre rôdant sur le port embrumé de La Cala et Kyoya Hibari l'attendait. Rokudo glissa derrière lui et se trouva satisfait de le voir se tendre et s'agiter, nerveux comme un chiot flairant une présence inconnue. Il tendit une main pour le toucher et Hibari Kyoya l'esquiva à sa plus grande surprise.  
« Hahaha… joli geste Kyoya, c'est un coup de chance ?  
— Non, je suis bon avec les illusions parce que je les déteste.  
— Tu n'es pas très bon avec moi… »  
Il laissa ses mots en suspens, et tout le loisir à Kyoya Hibari d'en saisir les implications, sans perdre la moindre miette des sentiments qui se succédèrent sur son visage l'agacement, puis la colère et enfin le dépit. Il l'aimait bien, ce dépit.  
« Je…  
— Tu vas me tuer, et après ?  
— Quoi après ?  
— Après tu vas faire quoi… » L'expression de stupeur de Kyoya Hibari lui arracha un rire caustique et il ondula comme un serpent autour de lui. « Tu n'es pas facile Kyoya tu sais… les gens normaux sont aisés à menacer, il suffit de s'en prendre à ceux qu'ils aiment. Mais tu n'aimes personne n'est-ce pas ? Juste toi… et…  
— Tais-toi !  
— Hahaha… »  
Juste toi et moi, non ? Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer à voix haute ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Au contraire, ces mots non dits allaient peu à peu hanter Kyoya Hibari. Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts ce petit japonais aigri, blasé, frustré.  
La vie se montrait parfois si cruellement ironique que le hasard n'était plus un concept auquel il était certain de croire ils n'étaient que des pions entre les doigts de joueurs avides de carnage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres gercées tandis qu'il observait la silhouette de Kyoya Hibari lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner.

* * *

Kyoya avait décidé de ne plus remettre les pieds dans le port de La Cala depuis ce jour. La saison touristique commençait en même temps que le mois de juin et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se frayer un passage entre la foule indolente juste pour apercevoir l'ombre de Rokudo Mukuro se pavaner devant lui. Des jours et des jours qu'il tentait d'oublier ses paroles ignobles, d'effacer leur signification qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer. Mais les mots s'imprimaient partout dans sa tête et c'était trop tard, la question était posée. Que ferait-il, après ? Kyoya essaya d'imaginer la satisfaction qu'il ressentirait une fois les mains couvertes de son sang, mais il ne voyait que du vide. Même son esprit était trop pragmatique pour se mentir à lui-même. A ce moment précis, il avait besoin de Rokudo Mukuro et il lui concédait cette seconde victoire avec amertume. Il avait lui-même rendu Rokudo Mukuro indispensable à son existence. Un coup de maître de la part de l'italien. Etait-ce encore un de ses tours d'illusionniste ?  
Kyoya étendit ses jambes sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre et se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, en équilibre sur ses deux pieds arrières. Il joua quelques secondes avec les articulations de ses chevilles découvertes, les faisant tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour les étirer. De légères douleurs lui remontaient jusqu'à la moitié des mollets, comme des petits serpents d'électricité fugaces. Il avait trop forcé ces derniers temps et son corps réclamait un repos qu'il ne pouvait pas lui accorder. Pas encore. Il sentait la fraicheur de la nuit sur ses plantes de pieds nus posés contre la vitre et c'était une bénédiction quand il pensait à la chaleur étouffante des journées. Mais ses nuits aussi étaient oppressantes.  
Kyoya ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit le visage blême et émacié de Rokudo Mukuro était penché sur lui, il avait passé une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et ses deux mains agrippaient fermement ses accoudoirs comme des serres de rapace. Kyoya ne fit pas un mouvement et Rokudo Mukuro ne dit pas un mot, ils se jaugèrent simplement du regard. « Pars. » lâcha finalement Kyoya, et sa propre voix lui fit l'effet d'un croassement effrayé.  
Pour toute réponse, Rokudo Mukuro poussa violemment le fauteuil qui bascula en arrière et Kyoya s'en extirpa de justesse. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, Rokudo Mukuro fondit sur lui et son poing ganté s'enfonça si brusquement sous ses côtes qu'il lui coupa le souffle mais pas ses réflexes. Kyoya lui attrapa la gorge et le projeta contre le mur derrière lui sans le lâcher. Maintenant qu'il le tenait entre ses doigts noueux et musclés d'assassin, il ne le lâcherait plus. Il le cogna encore contre le crépi rugueux, les deux mains de Rokudo Mukuro sur la sienne pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il le cogna une troisième fois, un cadre tressauta sur son crochet et fila s'écraser sur le sol tandis que la tête de Rokudo Mukuro dodelinait doucement. Trop rapide, pensa Kyoya, trop facile. Rokudo Mukuro tentait de le pieger et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il le cogna une quatrième puis une cinquième fois et à chaque fois il se rapprochait de lui pour être sûr de ne rater aucune expression de son visage. Il allait faire quoi, après ? Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau fragile du cou et il sentit les nerfs et les tendons se dérober, et la trachée gondoler au rythme pénible des déglutitions de Rokudo Mukuro. Jamais une illusion ne lui avait paru plus réelle que celle-ci. Rokudo Mukuro s'agitait contre lui et Kyoya se réjouissait des battements désordonnés de son cœur sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des siens. Des leurs, ensemble.  
« Serre encore un peu Kyoya, Haleta Rokudo Mukuro, serre et c'est fini.  
— Bats-toi ! Pourquoi tu résistes pas, c'est encore un de tes tours ? »  
La sueur de sa paume ne lui assurait plus une bonne prise sur la gorge de Rokudo Mukuro, ses doigts glissaient contre la peau et s'il voulait l'achever tant qu'il le tenait, c'était maintenant qu'il devait agir. Mais il ne pouvait pas gagner si vite, ni de cette manière. Il voulait fuir, rompre le contact et recommencer. Pourquoi c'était si facile ? Ses épaules se crispèrent alors que Rokudo Mukuro penchait la tête vers lui, mais il ne recula pas lorsque son souffle tiède et écoeurant se mêla au sien. C'était désagréable et douloureux, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.  
« Fais-le Kyoya ! »  
En un haussement sur la pointe des pieds, Kyoya avala les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de Rokudo Mukuro si brutalement qu'il termina presque de l'assommer. Il heurta ses dents et força le passage au travers dans un baiser qui tenait plus de l'intrusion impérieuse que de la passion. La bouche de Rokudo Mukuro avait un gout de sang, de pourriture et de soulagement.  
Kyoya abandonna la gorge malmenée pour s'accrocher au col de Rokudo Mukuro et il le déchira d'un mouvement enragé. Les premiers boutons cédèrent aussi facilement qu'une putain, mais passé le creux du nombril le tissu rêche de la chemise résista et Kyoya le délaissa aussitôt. Ainsi exposé, le torse de Rokudo Mukuro faisait peur à voir, maigre, la peau grise malgré les hématomes bleus, violets et verts qui se chevauchaient juste sous ses côtes. Ce n'était pas le corps d'un gamin de dix-sept ans, et c'était loin d'être un corps désirable. Il n'y avait aucune gloire à mettre à terre pareil sac d'os.  
Kyoya recula d'un pas et glissa le bout de ses doigts entre les côtes saillantes et les muscles fondus de Rokudo Mukuro sans quitter son regard brillant de fièvre. Je suis plus fort que lui, songea Kyoya. Mais Rokudo Mukuro contrôlait tout le reste. Il savait qu'il était incapable de le tuer et il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, quoique cela puisse vouloir dire. Kyoya prit une grande inspiration et son poing s'enfonça facilement dans le ventre de Rokudo Mukuro qui s'affaissa avec un hoquet.  
Il s'en contenterait.


End file.
